Dark Secrets
by Kaarl
Summary: When Reyad rapes Yelena, he leaves her pregnant. Valek will go to impossible ends to reveal the identity of the child's father. Will Yelena tell him her story or will he go past the point of no return? T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, here's the new story I promised  
Hope you like it (:**

**Special thx to Harlequin, for being beta and for writing Valek's POV (: You helped a lot**

**CHAPTER 1**

I gasped in my dark cell. Something was not right. The walls were moving. No, I was falling. I gasped in pain as my head hit the stone floor behind me. Nothing cracked and I instinctively put my arms around my swollen belly.

Reyad's rape had been painful enough. Did I really have to live through the pregnancy he had inflicted on me in this dungeon? Especially carrying my tormentor's child?

The insides of my thighs were suddenly wet. Shit. This could not be happening. My water just broke and I was in no way capable of giving birth. As my first contraction racked through my body, I hit the wall behind me with a loud gasp. Tears streamed down my face. I lay down on the cold, damp floor of my cell as my body jerked with another shock. I screamed out in pain, not caring what reactions this was going to cause for the other prisoners or the guards.

A lantern shone through the tiny bared window on my cell's door.

"Crap! Get a medic, now!" the guard yelled. "You were right about the pregnancy."

I heard heavy footsteps climb the stairs, but they were soon drowned in the sound of my cries as another round of contractions jerked my body. Malnutrition and life in a dark and dung-filled dungeon had done nothing but degrade the health of both me and the baby.

The door to my cell flew open and a rush of people flooded in. I shut my eyes against the bright light from the lanterns they brought with them. Groaning in pain, I made no effort to stop someone from lifting me from the ground.

"Upstairs," someone ordered. "And quick. She's about to deliver."

I let out another ear piercing cry as they carried me through the hallways of the upper castle. Somebody took my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"We're almost there, honey. Hold on for a little while longer." A woman told me softly.

We entered a bright white room. I shut my eyes as the person who had been carrying me set me down onto the bed. A hand came down onto my forehead.

"She's so young." Another woman said.

"What in the world possessed them to put a pregnant woman in the dungeon?" a deep voice asked.

"Poor thing."

"Do you think she's going to make it?"

The pain had made it impossible for me to take notice on my surroundings, and I could only notice which voice was male or female.

I could hear voices commenting on my appearance and theories on what had happened to me, but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting the damned baby out of me.

Someone took my hand again and a female voice spoke to me softly through the worst of the contractions.

"I need you to push dear. The baby is fine as far as I can tell, but we need to get it out or neither of you will make it." Was that supposed to comfort me? Push or you and your baby are going to die? I would have laughed had I been in a different position.

Instead, I followed the person's instructions. I pushed. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I knew I must be quite a sight. A prisoner – next in line for the noose, I might add – covered in dirt, grease and a tattered prison gown, was giving birth.

I don't know how much time passed since I had first pushed. But the sounds around me grew quieter as people left and came back. And then I was done.

I sat up with the help of whoever was holding me up and waited. Loud crying filled the room. Despite the fact that the child I had just delivered had been conceived through rape, I loved it. It was a part of me and I felt the need to protect it. Then I remember what the Code of Behaviour stated, 'there are no excuses in Ixia'.

I collapsed back onto the bed, letting the blackness take me with only one thought on my mind. It didn't matter that I had survived the birth. I might as well have died. My child was going to be put into adoption anyway and I would hang. Like nothing had happened. Because my life didn't matter. A murderer's life was not important.

Valek POV

Reading through Yelena's dossier again, I checked over my plan. I had already killed Oscove last month with a dose of My Love, and have been tasting Ambrose's food ever since – much to his annoyance. He had already been pestering me to assign the next prisoner the job as the food taster. I've kept Yelena – the key to Brazell's puzzle – In the dungeons for nearly 9 months now, waiting for the opportune moment for her to take the job.

I had to get rid of Oscove a little while before offering her the job, or it would have looked as though I had planned the entire incident. Although our hatred towards each other is – _was_ – common knowledge, I still wanted to keep rumors to a minimum. I also knew that Brazell would not be happy when he learned that his son's murderer had escaped the noose. That means I will have to keep him in check. I was aware of the danger he would put Yelena in, and I will have to be extra careful not to let Ambrose lose a second food taster in such a short period of time. He would be annoyed at me if I let two of them die.

And _I_ would be _more_ than annoyed at having lost my only answer to the puzzle of Brazell's orphanage. Everyone thought he had gone soft when he had asked for the permit to built it, but I always thought differently. I know Brazell. He only does things that will benefit him in the long run. But what will he get out of building an orphanage?

Yelena is my only way to find the answer since Brazell has objected to any contact with his 'children', he says – and I quote – 'they have been through enough without being interrogated – especially by someone like you'. Which clearly proves that he is up to something. And when she had murdered his only son in cold blood and refused to answer any questions, even after being interrogated, proves that, she too, is hiding something. So who can blame me for jumping at the opportunity to keep her in the dungeons until the chance arises to offer her the job as the food taster?

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. A prison guard rushed into my office before I could invite him in. I glared at him for intruding but as soon as he spluttered out that a prisoner was giving birth, all annoyance was forgotten as I lurched from my chair and ran to the dungeons. There was only one woman in this dungeon, and that was Yelena.

So many thoughts rushed through my mind. How could she be pregnant? Why did they keep a pregnant woman in the dungeons? Did they even know she was pregnant? How could they not know she was pregnant? Is she going to survive this? What if she dies during childbirth?

Dread filled me as I reached her cell that was crowded with guards and a medic. I hadn't seen her before, but I took note of her appearance. Her skin was darkened from the dirt covering the cell, her dark hair hung in greasy lumps. Her eyes were clamped shut in pain but occasionally she would open them – revealing them to be of a vibrant shade of green – to look around the room. Even though the glassy look showed that she couldn't see very clearly. Her red prison gown was tattered and soiled. It hung loosely to her skinny, yet pregnant frame. Disgust filled me. How on earth could they keep a pregnant woman in these conditions – no matter what the Commander had ordered? Did these people have no basic humane feelings? The prison cell would already endanger the baby's health, let alone the poor diet of stale bread and dirty water. The food was barely enough for one prisoner to survive on, let alone a baby as well.

I pushed my way into the cell, ordering everyone to step back. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her out of the cell. I knew for a fact that she shouldn't give birth to the child on the muck covered cell floor. Even though the medic was already with her, it isn't safe. Although I doubt that she would pay particular attention to where she was with the pain I imagined childbirth to entail. I rushed to the infirmary with the medic and several guards close behind. Even though pregnant, she was light as a feather. I could see how skinny she was through her prison gown, this finalized it, and it scared me even more. What if she didn't make it through this? How was I going to find the answers I needed?

Although I have witnessed many things, I have never seen a woman give birth before. And it wasn't exactly something that I wished to find out. I've heard stories of the pain, and I have seen the statistics of how many women die from childbirth alone each year, and it's quite a lot. As she withered and screamed in my arms, I hoped that she wouldn't be one of them.

I barely noticed that Dilana had followed and was now walking quickly beside us. It didn't surprise me that she was here – she was always known as the mother hen of the castle - always caring for the servants – especially the new ones.

"We're almost there, honey. Hold on for a little longer," she told Yelena. The brief stop in the cries was the only indication that she had heard her.

Upon reaching the infirmary, I gently placed her down on a vacant cot as she screamed out in pain again. Female medics crowded around her, and I placed a hand on her forehead. She was sweating through the pain, the dirt sliding down her face.

The medics gestured for me to step back, but for some strange reason I didn't want to leave her. I obeyed their orders with reluctance, I may be the chief of security and Ambrose's right hand man, but the medics still over ruled over me in any medical situation.

"She's so young," one of the medics said as she wiped Yelena's forehead clean with a wet cloth before replacing it with a clean one. Her dossier stated that she was nineteen years old, although it's not the youngest age to bear a child, it was still very young. Especially for someone who had spent almost a year in the dungeons.

"What in the world possessed them to put a pregnant woman in the dungeon?" I asked, although I spoke mostly to myself than anyone else.

"Poor thing," Dilana said. I had to agree with her on that one. Yelena looked like a frail little thing. I found it hard to believe she had actually survived in the dungeons for so long – not even considering her pregnancy.

"Do you think she's going to make it?" another medic said. I could ask the exact same question.

I planned to confront the guards for answers and, with one last glance at Yelena's screaming form, I left the room. As the screams followed me down the hall I felt remorse for Yelena. I'd be a hypocrite to judge her for murdering Reyad considering that I've killed more men than I can count.

As I entered the dungeons for the second time in the space of an hour, I demanded that I speak to all guards at once. The head guard quickly ordered them all into the room; they already knew that I was going to ask before I even said it. A few of the guards tried to speak, but the head guard held up his hand, silencing them.

"We didn't know that she was pregnant, sir," he answered me.

"How could you not know that she was pregnant?" I shouted at him. Either he was blind or he is lying to me. I'm favoring the latter.

"She didn't say anything sir. When she came here, there was no sign of anything, but I slight bump on her stomach. When we asked her if she was pregnant she shook her head, sir," he spoke quietly, he knew he was wrong and was scared of my reaction. "We didn't really check after that and we thought that it was nothing."

"You thought? She's practically skin and bones apart from her belly!"

He looked down at the table in front of him. "Yes, sir," he replied, even quieter than before. They were all idiots. There was no other explanation.

I narrowed my eyes at him before storming out of the room and back to the infirmary. I didn't want to waste any more time on them, when they clearly were stupid to think there was nothing wrong even when her belly got more and more swollen. Even though she was practically skin and bones other than her swollen belly.

The medic standing at the door of the infirmary denied me access, saying that Yelena was now in labor and no man could enter. I growled at her and made my way to Ambrose's office. It was nearly dinner so he should be in there working. I didn't even knock on the door as I walked into his office. He looked up in annoyance before demanding what was wrong. As soon as I informed him that Yelena – the next prisoner in line for the noose – his next food taster, was giving birth, shock crossed his face before he raised his eyebrows in disbelief. I explained how the guards didn't believe that she was pregnant, and he told me to inform me later about her progress. I agreed, knowing full well that he meant if she survived or not.

I quickly tasted his dinner before returning to my office. The Medic at the infirmary said that labor can last anywhere between 2 to 16 hours. I figured it would be a long wait so I finished off my work, having ordered a medic to find me if anything happened.

Hours passed before a soft knock at the door echoed through my office.

**Should I write more?  
Let me know (:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Karl**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Valek POV

"Come in," I said.

"Sir, its over," the medic standing in my doorway informed me.

"And?" I needed details.

"The child is perfectly healthy." I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. How could the child of a woman surviving only on the rations of a prisoner be perfectly healthy? The medic seemed to agree with me.

"What about the girl?" I demanded. I was more interested in her than in her baby. Although the child did present me with a new puzzle for me to solve. Who was the father of this child?

"We're not so sure... She passed out after the birth and hasn't yet regained consciousness."

"But she's alive?" I pressed.

"Yes, Sir." I nodded to myself and strode out of my office. I felt the need to see her for some reason.

Arriving at the door to the infirmary, I peered inside. Dilana sat at Yelena's side, cradling a bundle of blanket, which I assumed contained the child. She reached out and touched Yelena's cheek gently. Her eyes opened a little.

"Hey," Dilana said softly. "Do you want to see your daughter?" So it was a little girl.

The food taster nodded slowly and held her arms out. Dilana placed the baby in her awaiting arms. Without any conscious thought, I strode towards them.

"My little Nysa," I heard Yelena whisper and place a kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Is that what you are going to call her?" I asked. Both women looked up, clearly startled.

"Yes – I mean no – I mean," she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Yes, her name is Nysa." She finally decided.

"I see..." I said.

"But she's not mine," Yelena murmured. "I'm nobody." She was talking to herself, but I gave her a reply anyway.

"Why is she not yours?"

"I was in the dungeon for..." she trailed, staring at something in my eyes.

I looked away from her intense gaze. "I know. I was there," I informed her.

"Oh, you were the one that..." she let the words float away once more, staring down. Her cheeks darkened. And then after a moment of silence whispered, "Did – did you see?"

Now it was my turn to feel uncomfortable. "No," I assured her.

Yelena breathed a sigh of relief. "And now you're here to take her," she whispered. "Take Nysa away from me."

A feeling of sadness welled in my chest. I suppressed it. She was a murderer and – even if she became food taster – law stated that a food taster had no right to children and a husband. But she had to mother the child.

I sighed. "Not right away," I told her.

She looked up at me, cradling the baby to her chest. I suddenly realized that she was still in her prison garment and that holding a child that close to that 'thing' was not the best idea. I voiced my thoughts.

She looked at me with a look for a while and then said, "What's it to you?"

I was at loss for words. I changed the subject to avoid making a fool of myself. "Who is the father?" I asked. I hadn't even realized Dilana was gone before I saw the now empty seat beside the cot.

"That's not your concern," she said firmly, turning to the side averting her gaze so she didn't have to look into my eyes.

I took her chin into my hand. "It _is,_ actually." I made her look at me and bent down, bringing my face to her level.

"Stop it," she said, trying to pull away. I tightened my grip on her chin. "You're hurting me," she said. She looked frightened and her voice shook.

Out of nowhere a medic appeared behind me, "Release her, Valek."

I let go of her chin. She clutched her child closer to herself. "You're Valek?" she whispered.

"What's it to you?" I asked, turning her words against her.

"Nothing," she said. I stopped in my tracks. With one last glance at her, I glided to my suite. I only thought of one thing. I _was _going to solve this mystery. I _would_ get all the answers. And there was _nothing_ they could do to stop me.

Yelena POV

I clutched Nysa closer to myself. It was hard to believe that I had just seen Valek himself and that I was alive, but then again, everybody in this castle probably felt that way the first few times. He was not what I had expected. Admitted – he was scary, but he was different from what I had imagined. In my opinion, he was handsome, in a subtle way – wait, what was I thinking? I had other things to worry about than the fact that Valek looked... different from what I had anticipated. And I certainly had learned my lesson to never let a man near me again. I swear, I was never going through childbirth again. Ever.

Later, Dilana – which I learned was the seamstress of the castle – took me on a tour of the entire building. She gave me a new uniform and took me to the Commander's famous hot baths. And, let me tell you, after spending a year in a dungeon, it was heaven.

I also learned that I had been given the position of food taster, the last one having died recently.

The medic had ordered me to remain in the infirmary for the remainder of the week, as I was still weak from Nysa's birth. I liked that name; Nysa. It meant 'new beginning'. And that's exactly what this was. A new beginning. Away from my old worries and fears, and, most importantly, alive.

I didn't receive any information on my daughter's future though. Was she to remain with me, or be given away to a foster family? I didn't want the second alternative to happen, but, unfortunately, that one was the most likely. And she would have a better life if she grew up far away from me… and that's what I wanted for her, right? Didn't I?

Valek POV

I walked to the Commander's office, furious. How dare she? A prisoner, and not only that, but a murderer, had talked back to _me?_ She was going to pay.

"How're things going with my new food taster Valek?" The Commander's voice startled me. I hadn't even realized I had arrived in his office.

"She's alive, and so is her daughter."

The Commander thought this information over. "What are we going to do about the child?" he spoke mostly to himself, but his use of the word _we_ suggested that I was implied.

"Sir, I don't even have the slightest lead on who the father might be. And I think that would answer many questions about Brazell's orphanage."

"The father, yes. That's good, but I remind you that she is a criminal and she will not confide. Especially not in you, Valek. We need to lure her in somehow," he mused. That's it we needed to set her up with someone – both a friendly or romantic relationship would do – and she would spill to that person. The only problem was that it couldn't be a genuine relationship because we had to have the guarantee that the person would pass on the information.

"That's brilliant, Valek," the Commander cried out. I hadn't realized my musing had been spoken aloud. "But who…? Would one of your corps be adequate for the job?"

I shook my head. "No, this isn't spy work. We need a good liar and actor. Somebody who isn't in the danger of getting involved with the principle in reality."

"Then I have the perfect man for the job." The Commander grinned, something he didn't do often.

"Really, who is it?" I asked, curiosity filling me. Even I couldn't come up with a name.

"It's you Valek." My jaw hit the floor. I gaped.

**Well, what do you think?**

**Oh and people, go read and review PAST STUDY! it's an awesome story and that i beta. the author is kinda upset with the lack of readers and reviewers**

**Karl**

**P.S.: Unraveling Worlds chapter 20 is almost done (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, its Karl (:  
I'm sorry for the long wait, but I was very busy and this chapter was EXTREMELY hard to write :( But, Thanks to my wonderful beta By Victoria, and her fantabulous quick editing skills it is up and ready for your reading :D**

**Valek is a little out of character and I take a big jump in Yelena and Valek's relantioship, but I promise I will come back on it later on in the story. But I need ideas... If anyone out there has an idea on how Valek hooked Yelena into believing the lie, let me know! In return, I promise to update the story of your choice before Chistmas (:**

**CHAPTER 3**

Valek POV

Why? Why? Why did I have to be stupid enough to say things like that? Not that I wasn't capable of doing the job, but the gossip and bets that it would cause would be unbearable. I mean, me – a master assassin – getting involved with the food taster.

I opened my mouth to protest the Commander's decision, "Sir, I couldn't possibly…"

He cut me off. "You can and you will. Valek, this is important. It's an excellent idea and we need an excellent player. You're the best we've got."

"Wouldn't it be faster to just torture the information out of her? I have a great needle I was planning on..."

He cut me off with an annoyed frown, "You know how I feel about the efficiency of torture. People start to say all sorts of things."

I sighed, there was no way out. "When do I start?"

"A little while after her training begins. We don't want to make it too obvious. Start with something simple; saying hello, or asking how she's feeling for example. And then you can move on to other things." He waved his hand absently as he glanced over a report.

I sighed. It was a clear sign of dismissal and there was no way out. "Yes, Sir." I said, and left the office.

Apprehension filled my being once more: I had already made a bad impression on her in the infirmary and would have to face her so suddenly. I had to find a way to make up for that. It was a pain in the neck to even think about it. My comments back there had ruined any friendship that could have sprung up later.

I sighed. I hated these undercover missions. Feigning amatory relationships were the most annoying. Getting her to fall in love was the easy part. Dealing with all the crying, screaming, etc. – both mine and the woman's – was the hard part.

Yelena POV

My room was a small space in the servant's wing. On account of me having Nysa, the room was slightly larger than the others, to allow space for the cradle the medic had provided me with. There was a rather large window, but it was barred – there was no escape. My bed was small and had been pushed against the far wall. The rest of the space had been taken up by a dresser for my uniforms and a tiny desk and chair.

In the evening, I went to my room. Since I had received no news on my daughter's future, she was to remain with me for the time being. I lay Nysa in the small cradle the medic had procured and looked down at her. She was beautiful. My baby: I couldn't believe that she was mine. But even more, I couldn't believe I could love her as much as I did, despite the brutal way she had been conceived.

She had dark locks that matched my own, but had Reyad's blue eyes. I knew they could still change, as she was a newborn child and faintly felt remorse for hoping that they would.

As I prepared for bed, I thought about what Valek had said to me. He said that they weren't going to take Nysa away yet. I closed my eyes against the sudden tightening in my chest. I didn't know where it came from though. Nysa would be better off in a foster family. I had no future to offer her. I also suspected that a food taster didn't earn enough to take care of a child.

With a sigh, I lay down on the thin mattress that constituted my bed. I didn't know what tomorrow would bring and I had a very bad feeling that I didn't want to find out.

Valek POV

This was it. I was going to have to prove my acting skills to the Commander once again. I shook my head in disbelief. Of all the things I thought my skills would serve me for – I never thought I would need them to romance information out of a food taster.

She entered my office cautiously, her eyes anxiously darting around the room with distrust or fear. I couldn't say I blamed her, with what I had said and done to her yesterday. Winning back her trust was going to be difficult. I refrained from sighing when she glared in my direction. Yes, very difficult.

"Take a seat," I offered, gesturing to the chair across from my desk.

She perched on its edge cautiously. I noticed that her feet were in such a position that she could bolt whenever needed. I got up from behind my desk and walked around it, moving closer to her. Slowly, I came to stand in front of her chair. I towered over her sitting position. I took a step and she backed into the chair, moving away from me. Yes, she was definitely afraid.

Once again, I refrained from sighing as I walked back to the door to lock it and then to my previous seat. Though her next question surprised me.

"And the point of your little stroll was…" she prompted, gesturing with her hand for me to continue the sentence.

"To get a closer look at you," I lied smoothly.

"You didn't even glance my way," Yelena accused. With her life at forfeit, it was clear she couldn't care less about punishment. She was going to be deliberately difficult.

"And what makes you think I didn't steal a peak at your gorgeous face." Might as well start somewhere…

Her eyebrows rose in disbelief, but she couldn't quite conceal the blush that coloured her cheeks for a fraction of a moment. Score one for the smooth assassin.

"Gorgeous?" she questioned. "I didn't know that such words were included in your vocabulary."

For once, I had no answer. Of course I couldn't let that show. "I have a rather rich selection in wording when it comes to beautiful women, if you must know." It was not the exact truth. There were far more beautiful women in the castle. Ones that weren't half starved and with sickly pale skin and dark circles under their eyes for one. Although I had to admit she had a certain charm to her that most lacked. The presence of a personality was a good example.

"What do you want from me?" she asked. Her voice seemed tired – maybe even a tad annoyed. It seemed as if she was used to people constantly wanting things from her.

"Why, nothing at all, I'm just answering your questions." My answer was cryptic, but I had her full attention. Score two. "Would you be willing to answer a few of mine?"

"That depends."

"On…" I prompted. There was always torture… This was a waste of time anyways.

"On what you want to know." She paused, thinking over what she was about to say and then spoke, "And why you want to know it."

I gave her a feral smile of satisfaction, "You'll find that in your position, that matters in reality very little. Need I remind you that a food taster is highly expendable? But later. Right now, you have to get started on your training."

I spent the rest of the day on teaching her how to identify multiple poisons by smell. She wrote down her every impression in neat script and I found myself hoping that she wasn't the type to keep a journal. If she was, I was screwed. I had heard from a few of my men that those kinds of women were very perceptive.

And I didn't want her figuring out my plot for information. That was going to be kept a secret from all.

**1 month later**

Valek POV

Our relationship was moving forward at a steady pace. Yelena was beginning to trust me more and more as the time passed on. That I was glad for. The faster she told me, the faster this was going to be over. As I walked out of my suite this morning, I could hear the servants gossiping.

"No, that's impossible. I mean, I know he's heartless, but I don't think he would fake a relationship with her just for information."

"I swear she overheard him and the Commander talking about it."

"Poor Yelena, he is going to destroy her."

I restrained myself from pausing. How had they come across this information? But more importantly, Yelena could not hear of this. My plan was down the drain if she did. I had to make sure that, even if she did, she would dismiss it as a petty rumour. And, as I predicted, she asked me about it later that night.

I stepped into my suite quietly, trying not to disturb the quiet aura that had settled over the grounds. As usual, Yelena was sitting on the couch waiting for me. She always came to see me after work. For some reason, Yelena still did not feel comfortable with the concept of sleeping together. It mildly annoyed me. Intimacy had a way of opening a person's soul like a book. But I liked the fact that she was eager to spend time with me just because. I stopped those thoughts from taking over my mind quickly. My mission with her was very nearly over; as soon as I had the information, I would leave her. No harm done…

"Hey," I said, walking over to the spot on the couch where she was sitting. I leaned in for a kiss, but she moved back. I stood up straight, surprised by her reaction. She had never moved away. Even in the beginning.

_We were in my office, and I was attempting to teach Yelena a new tasting technique. My plan was still on track and I knew I had her hooked. If everything went well, I would have her by sunset. I worked with her during the entire day; Nysa was with Dilana, who had accepted to watch Yelena's daughter during the daytime._

_As the lesson ended, Yelena headed towards the door. I followed and stopped her right as she was about to pull it open. Confused she turned around, and let out a small gasp to see me as close to her as I was. I took a deep breath – inside – and closed the small space between us. There was maybe an inch separating our lips and I closed the distance quickly, before she saw the scam in my eyes. She had a talent for noticing things others didn't and I couldn't risk her discovering my plot for information. Slowly, but surely, her lips began to move against my own. I was unprepared for the shock that went through my body when our lips touched. The kiss deepened without me consciously thinking about it._

_Eventually, Yelena pulled away. We were both gasping for air, our breath mingling in the small space between us. Her eyes were sparkling with delight. I looked into them, feeling as if they were a window to her soul. Unfortunately, it was a dirty window – one you couldn't see through clearly until the owner wiped away the grime._

_When she left, one thought went through my head, 'I did it. She was mine and I would soon get the information that I needed.' But if that was my goal, then why did it feel so wrong?_

"What's wrong, love?" I asked quietly, while sitting down beside her. "What is bothering you?" I slipped an arm around her, the perfect lover. I gathered her small figure into my arms and tucked her under my chin.

She looked down while she talked and played with the hem of her shirt. "Well, see, I was walking down the hallway, and everyone was looking at me strangely. And they kind of looked sorry for me. So I stopped and asked why. And…" She paused, gathering her thoughts. But I already knew what she was going to say. "They told me that it was all a lie. That you didn't care for me and that it was all just a scheme to get information out of me." She looked up now, expecting an answer.

"What do you think? Do you believe them?" I asked.

"I… I don't know…" she sighed. I could see that she wanted to say no, but she wasn't still ready to trust just anybody.

"I think that you should trust your own judgement. Servants like to gossip. They tend to make up the wildest stories to get attention."

"Well… I trust you, and…" she seemed to run out of things to say. I hoped that what she meant was in my favour.

"Whatever you think is right. I care a great deal for you." Again, the wrong feeling welled in my chest. I would never tell her I loved her. I had made that mistake far too many times. It made the guilt unbearable. This was worse than killing. It was a slow poison, running a smooth and seductive course before stealing the person's breath mercilessly. I forced myself to think of the Commander and my duties and obligations. This loyalty will always come first.

I bent down with exaggerated slowness to follow with my lips, her hairline, then her jaw, all the way to her mouth. I placed a small kiss there. Silently asking for her permission to have more. Her head tilted gently towards me and Yelena gave me her consent.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**Let me know with a review :D**

**I need you point of view on two things! URGENTLY! go on my profile and vote pleasezzz (:  
Which one of my stories is the best, and Do you want this to end up a Valek/Yelena story? I need to know!**

**Karl (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update, but this is a very hard story to write :PP I'm trying my best though (:**

**I really hate this chapter though... Except the ending. That's my favorite part. Since it's the bit that's going to get the story rolling along *smiles mysteriously***

**Enjoy (:

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

Yelena POV

I woke up to the sunlight. I looked around, disoriented. Where was I? The bed I was on was rather large and soft. There was a dresser to my right and I could see a desk pressed against the far wall.

When I tried to sit up to get a better view of things, a weight on my waist held me down. I looked down, confused. Valek's arms were wrapped around me and I was wearing his shirt. My hands were shaking and I was hyperventilating. This could not be happening. Slowly, I tried to calm down so that I could review what happened last night with a clear head.

Unfortunately, Valek had already woken. He smiled at me when I looked at him. How could he? The traitor. I told him I didn't want to get physically involved, and yet… Without a second thought, I brought my hand down across his face. Hard. How dare he?

"Ow… What was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his cheek.

"For sleeping with me, even after I told you I didn't want to be intimate." I then proceeded to untangle myself from him and started to leave the bed.

"Whoa. Hold up." He took hold of my wrist and held me in place. "I did not sleep with you. Nothing happened last night, I promise."

"Then why am I wearing your shirt?" I challenged.

"You didn't want to sleep in your uniform," he informed me. "So I lent you a shirt."

"How can I not remember any of this?" I demanded.

"You were half asleep when I brought you upstairs and you just mumbled that you didn't want to sleep in your uniform. So I gave you a shirt and you changed. You were a zombie the entire time. And nothing happened. You stayed here for the night, so what? It's not that much of a big deal."

"Big deal? Big deal? It's a huge deal. I have a daughter, and responsibilities. I cannot just sleep around other people's beds neglecting her!" I shrieked.

"Yelena, it happened once. She's fine. I guarantee it. You're fine. Nothing is going to happen."

I looked around. "What time is it?" I changed the subject abruptly.

Valek looked confused, but said, "Noon, I think."

"Great, I missed breakfast. And I'm going to be late for lunch if you don't let go of me." I attempted to pry his hand loose of my wrist.

"I'll take care of it. Like I said, you'll be fine. Everything is perfect," he reassured me.

"Well, you still have to let go. I can't stay in bed all day." I was furious with him. How could he? After saying that he cared. I jerked my hand away from him, but he just followed me off the bed anyway.

"Come on, Yelena. I'm sorry. I didn't know you would react like this." He was attempting to apologize and it wasn't working. "Please, listen to me for a second Yelena. I'm sorry. I didn't think."

I sighed and stopped. "Where are my clothes?" I asked. I couldn't very well go parading around the castle in Valek's shirt. Come to think of it, I couldn't even leave the suite. I shuddered at the thought of what rumours it would cause. Of what rumours might already be out there.

ooo

After I had dressed and Valek had finally stopped apologizing – not that he was entirely forgiven – I sat on the couch, pouting. I couldn't leave until dinner and the rush of servants had calmed. There was no way I was going to face Dilana when the gossip was still fresh and juicy. Instead, I sat on Valek's couch and waited. He was across the room, sitting at a large desk doing paperwork.

He looked up after a long silence. "Yelena…" he began, but I cut him off.

"Don't you Yelena me, mister. You're in trouble."

Valek shrunk back and went back to writing, but I could see his eyes coming up every few seconds to shoot looks at me.

Valek POV

No. No. No. She could not be mad at me. This was not according to plan. If she was mad at me, I wasn't going to get the information I needed and then the Commander wouldn't have as much faith in my skills and I wouldn't get the riddles I was going after undone. And that would be a first. I sighed and put my head on the table.

"Valek?" I heard Yelena. I didn't answer. "Look, Valek… I'm sorry. I might have over reacted… and I'm just worked up over this because of Reyad—" She broke off suddenly, as if she had said something she didn't want to. My head snapped up, but I was careful not to show the excitement over this sudden revelation on my face.

"What about Reyad? Isn't that the man you killed?" I asked. My voice held false confusion; I tried to lead her off track.

"Nothing," she said. "I just reacted a little too… I'm sorry. Can we talk it over?" she asked. Aha! I had her. Now I knew how to get her attention. I had to be miserable. Or she had to think I was. That's how she was going to open up to me. I almost laughed in exuberance. I had finally figured her out a little.

"We don't have to," I said quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't think… What was that you said about Reyad?" I asked, curiosity and the thrill of victory getting to me.

Yelena sighed. "Nothing," she said. "I'm sorry. I just don't feel comfortable with it yet."

Yet. She said yet. Yet implies that she will be comfortable with it in near future. And that means this will be over soon. The question is how I will ever face her afterwards. I'll still be the person she works with every day. But then again, I'll be her boss. And I don't have to give her any explanations or reasons. The feeling of wrongness welled in my chest again. Damn, I just couldn't get rid of that lately. I looked back up at Yelena. "It's fine. I'm just tired. I'm sorry for yesterday. It won't happen again." Unless you want it to—which you will. "I promise."

I was given a smile as a reward for my lie. I smiled back and went back to my work. I couldn't focus, but might as well pretend before I did that thing where I said my thoughts aloud.

ooo

I went back to my suite after escorting Yelena to her room that evening. I walked to the Commander's office, to give him the daily report on my findings. I told him about the 'yet', but he didn't seem to see much in it. In fact, he seemed rather disappointed with my lack of progress.

But even if the Commander didn't see it, I did. And I went to sleep with a malicious grin on my face, only to be awoken by a certain dream.

_Yelena's lips were against mine. They felt good. _

_Her hair was in my hands and I lowered her to the bed._

_The rest was pure bliss…_

I sat upright. The space between my legs was painfully alert. No. No. _ No_. This could not be happening to me. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**How was that? Did you hate it as much as I do?**

**Who _understood_ what happened to Valek in the last bit? I'm not sure I wrote it in a clear way... But then again, I couldn't just spell it out for you :PP**

**Let me know,**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Karl (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, people of fanfiction!**

**I've gotten it all figured out finally. A plot in place and everything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Valek POV

I sat there for a long time, not doing anything. This hadn't happened to me since I had been a teenager. I cursed under my breath and climbed out of bed. Cold shower it is.

.oO°°°Oo.

The freezing water helped and I was able to shake the memories of the dream off. I sighed. How in the world was I going to face her in the morning? I would never be able to meet her eyes after a dream like that.

It was nearly dawn when I climbed out of the tub in the private bathroom connected to my room. I wrapped a towel around my hips and went in search of a uniform. I dried off and pulled it on. Then I went to my office, getting there early in hopes of mentally preparing myself to face the woman that had invaded my dreams.

Yelena walked in slowly. She gave me a little smile and sat down across from me. My pants were too tight on my hips as the memories flooded me. I wished the uniform had been made to support this kind of problem. I couldn't even get up without her noticing. Crap.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Thank God_ she had closed the door behind her—if anyone had passed by, I would have been majorly screwed.

I swallowed hard, hopping that it wouldn't show too much. I slowly turned in my chair and got up so that my back faced her the entire time. Unfortunately, even though I could no longer see her, I was painfully aware she was behind me, watching my every move. I opened the poison cabinet behind my desk in slow motion, willing my problem to disappear. It didn't however.

I swore under my breath and, in response, she asked, "Valek? Are you all right?"

"Hmm…" was my very smart answer as I sat back down and pulled my chair back to the table. I finally turned back to her when I was in a sitting position.

"You seem a little tense. Is everything fine?" she asked. I wanted to scream at her. To shriek until she cowered and promised to never cause any reactions in my body again. But I knew I couldn't do that.

The tension in my pants started to ease, giving me the opportunity to sit down more comfortably and give her an honest answer. "Yes, everything is fine." I smiled. She smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. I worried. Was it my fault? Had I screwed up again? "Are _you_ okay?" I asked her.

_"Me?"_ she asked, her voice a pitch higher. "Why wouldn't I be fine?" she asked too quickly. Her pupils dilated and her breathing sped up visibly. I shook the last of my problem off and leaned in not so innocently over the desk to her.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"N-n-ooo …" she answered, drawling the 'o' out. She was nervous. That was blatantly obvious.

"There's something wrong," I told her. It was no longer a question.

"No there isn't," she lied. I saw right through her. All the little things that changed in a person when they hid the truth were present in her stature.

"Yelena, I am a trained assassin. I know when somebody is lying to me. I can see right through them. Don't even try," I warned her. She looked down and stopped talking. Instantly, my demeanour changed. I reached over and put a finger under her chin, bringing her face up to my level. "What's wrong?" I asked in a softer voice.

She looked down. "Nothing," she mumbled. I almost didn't catch it.

"Well it's obviously something, since you don't want to tell me," I answered.

She sighed. "Nysa," she whispered.

Yelena POV

I had overheard someone speaking to the Commander about General Brazell's visit during breakfast that morning. If he came here, there would be no more skirting around the bush. I would probably be accused of stealing Nysa or something of the sort. Probably some sort of romantic relationship with Reyad had 'turned bad' and I had murdered him in order to keep the child. And Brazell would get his filthy hands on my precious Nysa.

"What about her?" Valek asked. He looked worried.

"What is going to happen to her?" I asked. "It kills me to just sit around without knowing." I gave him a half truth. There was no way to reveal my actual fear without the identity of the father becoming known.

Valek shut his eyes. "Do you want to keep her?" he asked quietly.

I remained silent for a moment. Did I want to? Yes. Was it the right thing to do? I didn't know. If she was to end up with someone in the likes of Brazell, she would be better off with me. However, a complete family would be better for her and, if there was anyone willing to take her in a raise her in better conditions, my whims were not important. "I can't."

"But you want to." He was no longer asking.

"Yes. It's not the right thing to do, though."

"You trust me to ensure she ends up in a proper home?" Valek asked. His eyebrows had risen. He didn't seem to believe I trusted him at all. Why wouldn't I? He has taken care of me and Nysa so far and our romantic relationship was advancing at a rhythm I was comfortable with. I didn't think he was hiding anything. The rumours were just made up to entertain petty jealous people.

"Yes, I do."

"Very well." Valek nodded and started searching through a stack of papers. He handed me some sheets. "When you think she's ready—when _you_ are ready—for a more permanent separation, fill these out and let me know. Don't rush through this. It'll do no good to anyone."

I looked over the adoption forms. It was basic information. I nodded to myself and reached for the quill on Valek's desk. "I'll fill it out now, just to get it done. Can you hold on to them for me, for the moment?"

"Are you sure?"

I just nodded and continued to fill out the required slots. "Are all of the areas mandatory?" I asked.

Valek POV

I leaned over the desk to her. "Which one in particular do you mean?" She pointed to the 'Father of the Child' slot wordlessly. I knew it didn't have to be filled out, but, since there was no indication of that fact, I said, "Yes, they're all mandatory."

"What if…" Her voice shook. Finally! I was getting somewhere. I should have remembered this sooner. "What if there isn't a father?" Her voice was hushed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused now myself. How could there not be a father. There had to be. This was my key. The key to figuring Brazell out.

"Well… Not… Not… _No_ father… But…" She paused, swallowed nervously. "I mean… I don't know who… you know…"

She was a terrible liar. All the signs were there. Did she really think the act would pass with me? It was downright pathetic. "You don't know who fathered Nysa," I stated. My tone made it clear I didn't believe her. "I honestly doubt you are the type of woman who sleeps around. That being the only explanation to a lack of knowledge of the father's identity. Leave it blank for now. I'd get her to fill in that slot somehow. It would be much easier than romancing the information from her. And I could leave the torture out of it. For some odd reason, my mind had rebelled against that method when I had considered it as an option to crack Yelena.

Her eyes grew hard. "Shut up. If I don't want to release personal information, then you can't make me," she snapped. She had bite, I had to admit that. I didn't think there was anyone but Ambrose who had ever used that time with me or outright told me to 'shut up', as she put it.

I wanted to tell her that she was a convicted criminal and that personal information was no longer her own in any aspect of her life, but I couldn't. If I wanted to play my role as a lover well, I had to put up with her bullshit from time to time. "All in good time, then," I said and stood—at least her outburst had finally gotten rid of my bodily reaction to her looks. "That will be all for this morning, unfortunately. I have a meeting to attend to. Take the morning off and stay with Nysa for a little while." I graciously offered her a smile.

* * *

******Please don't kill me for the long wait, but I really have had no time or inspiration whatsoever lately. Moreover, I have absolutely no interest in midless typing, but I will force myself, so that you may have another chapter of Unraveling Worlds. **

******I'll try and figure something out for What the King Does Not See, but, frankly, that was just me wanting to write a Valek-Yelena affair. So right now, it's mostly sex I have in mind. I'll probably be changing the rating of that one to M. Nothing too explicit, but there will definitely some Valek/Yelena intercourse and Cahil/Yelena too.**

With that said, Merry (late) Christmas and Happy New Year!

Karl (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. I'm not dead... I've just been crazy busy. And now, I have made a decision to finish all my stories as soon as I possibly can so that I don't feel like I'm constantly letting all you readers down.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Yelena POV

Taking Valek's advice, I went straight to Dilana's workroom and took up my daughter until lunch. Nysa was just a little over 3 months and I was terrified of what Brazell's reaction to her would be. She had a couple features obviously from her father that I was certain he would recognize.

Balancing Nysa on my hip, I walked up the stairs from the lower levels of the castle. Dilana had reassured me at least a million times that, if anything, I was welcome to come to her. I had accepted everything with a smile and nodded my way through her words.

I spent the day reading and watching Nysa. I so rarely got to spend a decent amount of time with her.

.oO°°°Oo.

Brazell was scheduled to be here within the next week. My quest to get Nysa out was more hurried than ever. And the worst part was I couldn't let Valek in on anything. I could not let it through why I was suddenly in such a rush to get Nysa away from me.

My morning in Valek's lesson was spent agonizing over Brazell's arrival and how I would ever be able to fill out that slot with the information remaining secret.

"Yelena!" Valek's impatient voice cut through my thoughts.

I blinked. "Huh," I answered.

"Are you even listening to me?" he demanded.

"Sorry." I looked down.

He smiled a little. "It's fine… What has you so worked up?"

"Brazell," I answered honestly for once.

His eyebrows furrowed before understanding smoothed his features. "He can't touch you. You're under my protection and the protection of The Code he helped write himself."

"Of course, I know…" I didn't want to admit that it was something completely different bothering me.

"There's more." It wasn't a question.

"Well there's Nysa… I don't really want her anywhere near him," I said.

"Is there a particular reason to that?"

I almost laughed. How could I explain why I didn't want Nysa to have contact with her demonic grandfather? I suppose I could say that, but then I would have to give out the truth about Reyad. I didn't want to be a victim.

"I just… It's nothing. I'll arrange for it myself."

.oO°°°Oo.

Brazell's retinue made it to the castle two days later. I took to slinking through the shadows and avoiding leaving my room or Valek's suite unless absolutely necessary. However, Nysa needed her air and I was forced to take her outside after two weeks. I had managed to stay out of the way for that long, only catching far-away glimpses of the green-and-black clad soldiers.

Today, I snuck through the hallways with Nysa in my arms. Of course, I should have known that my luck wouldn't hold up.

I was intercepted in the hallway before I was even aware I had been tailed. "Looks like we've found our rat," I voice came from behind me. I whirled. Two of Brazell's men swaggered closer. The usually-busy hallway around us was deserted. My heartbeat sped up.

"And look at this: she's got a baby. Oh, isn't the General going to be pleased. There's a price on your head back home," said the guard again.

I clutched Nysa closer to myself—I would not let them separate us. I moved onto the balls of my feet, ready to flee at a moment's notice. The guards grabbed for my arms, but they seemed to underestimate a mother protecting her child. I flew between them before they had time to react and sped down the hallway.

Left and right, there was no one in sight. Speeding down the stairs to the kitchen, I took care to close every door I crossed to provide extra obstacles. Stumbling into the kitchen with Nysa on my arm beginning to cry, I had the entire kitchen staff staring at me. The guards stampeded in behind me after a handful of seconds.

I panted, out to breath. I was dead meat, or so I thought. A tall lanky man in a cook's uniform stepped up to my aid. "Excuse me, gentlemen, may I help you?" The slight limp that had thrown me off in the beginning lost its matter because his voice was strong.

"Yes. Just hand over our girl there and we can all be on our way."

"I don't think you understand. You can't just barge into my kitchen and dismantle my staff. That's not how things work around here," he said in a calm voice.

More soldiers barged in through the door, this time wearing the Commander's colours. And, of course, I was escorted away anyway. I threw an apologetic look in the cook's direction, realizing that he must be the Rand that Dilana spoke about.

I was in big trouble, I realized. All of these soldiers were Brazell's—no matter the colours they wore. And I was escorted to Brazell himself.

Valek POV

I hadn't seen Yelena since she had gone out with Nysa. Where the hell was she? I strode out of my office and into the hallway.

Passing servants, I inevitably heard what had happened. Brazell.

I sped up my step enough to appear in a hurry, but not so to attract attention. Rounding a corner, I caught sight of the retinue of guards. Yelena didn't see me, but I could see her and I could hear Nysa crying. I needed to help her, but watching how this played out could be an aid to my cause. So I followed.

.oO°°°Oo.

Brazell leaned over Yelena. She, in turn tried to silence the child in her arms and held her as far away from the general as physically possible. I watched cautiously and tried to overhear the words Brazell was hissing through his teeth.

"… killed my son. You're going to die." His words became clearer as I crept closer.

"Let me go. Valek will be here any second. Do you really want to be caught attacking me?" She said it with such assurance, I felt like I had been punched in the gut. The bad feeling coursed through my veins and I had no control over it. Why? Why did she have to have so much faith in me?

I was about to step in, when I heard Brazell's next words: "Oh, I'm sure he's outnumbered here. Besides, you have something of mine." He reached out and brushed a hand through Nysa's hair. Yelena jerked away from him violently. Nysa began to cry.

"I have nothing of yours. Get away from me," Yelena tried to be firm, but her voice quivered. She tried to soothe her daughter all the while looking for an escape route.

"You think I'm an imbecile, don't you?" Brazell sneered. "The child looks like him. You really expect me to believe this is pure coincidence?"

"I don't expect you to believe anything. I expect you to leave me alone." Her response was cheeky and I knew it would be a good time to step in, but Brazell knew who the father was. This was the moment I had been waiting for. Yelena tried to push past him, but he and his soldiers stopped her.

"That is my son's child, you bitch. I have rightful custody." Reyad. Reyad was the father. She had killed the father of her child.

"_I_have custody. _ You _have nothing." This was all for custody? I couldn't believe it. Yelena had killed for custody. Obviously, I couldn't judge a mother-child relationship, but this bordered on insane. Instead of helping her out, I turned and began to stalk to the Commander's office. I notified two soldiers of the situation with Brazell and had them take care of it. My mission was over. I had a report to give.

Yelena POV

I had taken a chance, bluffing about Valek coming to help me. I was silently praying that it wasn't a bluff that would be called.

My prayers were partially answered as several of Valek's men appeared around the corner. Brazell backed off without a fight and I pulled a whimpering Nysa to my chest and made a quick escape. I needed to find Valek.

I check his office, but it was deserted. The suite was the same. I didn't dare leave my daughter out of my sight now, knowing that Brazell and Mogkan were out there. I didn't put it past them to kidnap her.

Where could I check next? I had already tasted the Commander's dinner, so I was free to walk around. The Commander! I should check his office. I stalked off purposely in that direction, rocking Nysa with my strides.

I came to the door and was about to knock when I heard voices inside. He was here. I didn't want to disturb their conversation, but when my name was mentioned, I couldn't help but listen in.

"…news of Yelena?"

"Reyad is the father."

"Are you sure? This could just be a game…"

"No, I've seen Reyad in person. The features are definitely there, Sir," Valek reported. I frowned.

"What does this have to do with the orphanage?"

"I suspect a romance gone wrong," Valek speculated. I had to restrain myself from gagging. Reyad and romance. I swayed. What the hell was going on? How did Valek know all of this anyway? I hadn't said anything to anybody. Unless Brazell spoke… Brazell. Understanding filled me. Valek had overheard us in the hallway, minutes before. Then why didn't he come to my aid?

"And what about your romance?" the Commander's voice was stern.

"It's over. I'm cutting it off. I got what I wanted." A dead pang filled my chest. My head spun. The rumors. Oh God, the rumors. I was such an idiot. My eyes stung with rejection. He didn't feel anything. He was lying. It was all just a scam to get information out of me. I couldn't listen any longer. I burst down the hallway, no longer able to restrain the tears.

Tumbling into my room, I put Nysa in her crib. I wanted to take care of her, but I could hardly breathe. Every touch had been a lie. No one would ever love me, just as Reyad had predicted. Cold tingling seeped into my limbs with that painful realization. I glanced over to my daughter. _No,_ I forced myself to think. _Nysa will love me. I will raise her so that she knows not of such demises. _I continued to watch her now-sleeping form as I sobbed. I let all of my hurt out, knowing that I couldn't' show it to Valek. I will not be weak. I will not be a victim again. I would ditch him at the first opportunity I got, but, God better believe it, I would leave him with a lasting impression.

* * *

**Impressions on the chapter please? **Please note that this has not been through a beta so any mistakes are purely my own.****

**This story, as you can probably tell, will be a lot shorter than my usual ones. I'm working on the happily ever afters of Unraveling Worlds and Monster in the Mirror is moving along at a glacial pace, but has not been abandoned. What the King Does Not See is an experimental story-it lacks a plot line and I just wanted to try my hand at a new writing style... I don't think I'll go anywhere with it.**

**Hopefully it won't be so long before my next update.**

**Karl (:**


End file.
